Talk:The Forgotten Hall/@comment-96.48.25.0-20140912235805
Since there are still some new comments that are posted recently, I thought I would leave some tips here: First timers / Pre-Daimon: 1. If Death Spawns by the statue, feel free to walk back out the door where you came in from. 2. For those who have forgotten to pack a wake stone, there is a Whole one (not pieces) on the balcony on the second floor. Check the ground at the end of the corridor. (notes does say this, but it's a point worth reiterating.) 3. An important thing to do on the balcony where you can see the mobs down there in the Cyclops dance hall - if you have bows, feel free to shoot the sorcers, but make sure retreat after one shot (flurry, bend, whatever). Maelstrom will get you if stay too close to the ledge on the balcony. Sorcers, have fun casting high Maelstrom back. You can do it before they do, as long as you aim somewhere near the middle of the room. For those that want to use melee attacks, trigger the magic attacks on the balcony first. If you wait at the bottom of the stairs before entering and rushing in, they should not have enough time to cast their second spell yet. No matter what type of melee attack you are using (dagger, sword, mace, etc), always rush the ones drawing the black circles. If you can't kill all three of them before they cast spells, feel free to run back upstairs. Siren might make this job difficult. Attacks with high stagger or fast attack speed is probably best. 4. I always pack a Lightening weapon when I am on BBI. Therefore, Garms - the easiest way to deal with them is probably 3 major skills that can deal lightening damage quickly. MA - Ricocheting Shot. (if they are in the giant hall, lure them back onto the stairs) MK - easy, Ruinous Sigil + Great Cannon with lightening element will make easy work of them. Sor - of course, Fulmination with some distraction from a fighter pawn or get the pawn to cast it while you distract it. They can be afflicted with Torpor, so Striders and Rangers should bring their Rusted Bows, then kiss them with galvanic daggers. The trick is to isolate and eliminate. 5. If you want to kill the Gorecyclops, feel free to kill them from any Balcony, they won't be able to fight back. Personally, 9-fold bolt seems to work faster than Grand Gicel. Melee class can follow the traditional torpor then climb method. Almace or Chilling Daggers will make things go faster. 6. Be careful of the scripted Warrior corrupted pawns ambush at the bottom of the stairs going down to the exit. That should be it for the pre-Daimon run. There aren't that much difference in tactics post-Daimon. If you are strong enough for Daimon, I would assume that you wouldn't have too much problems. G/S knights are fairly easy kills. MAs should be able to off Strigoi in one 9-fold bolt. Eliminators can be picked off using any of the combination attacks used for Garms. Good luck.